dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelations
"Revelations" is the 1st episode in the third season of Campaign 2.0, and the 17th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * Gareth senses undead nearby inside the mountains, so we hop of the cart to investigate around the area. We find a hidden entrance to a cave on the mountain walls, and mean to investigate that later. * Gareth and Sulelia shop in Cliff Keep, a giant dwarven city built into a mountain! There they buy clothes for Lilith (including a shirt that reads “Sulelia Is Da Best” with Sulelia’s embroidered face on it), a diamond for Revivify, and a dagger for everyone. * After that, we reach Thomal’s clan! There, Chief Gahvek greets us, and gives Thomal a meaty bro hug. The small village is pretty diverse. It’s prominently goliath, but there’s three dragonborn there (a race of which all of us but Thomal have ever seen before), two humans, and some orcs. * We finally go and check up on Thomal’s son, Egdac, to try and find out what disease he’s afflicted with. Thomal’s wife asks we try and do something to cure their child. * ...Okay. Well, for starters... Egdac is not a goliath. There’s only a vague resemblance, and he looks more halfling than anything... * We put two and two together. Ah! Thomal’s wife cheated on him and birthed a half-halfling half-goliath baby. ...However, she’s insistent that his appearance is due to his sickness! Angeal checks whether the child is ill or not, and it appears to be perfectly healthy. * We try to get Thomal’s wife to admit the truth. Gareth casts Zone of truth and we bear down on her with questions, but she doesn’t budge and refuses to flat out answer any. * We leave Thomal and his wife in their home, and in privacy she then finally admits to Thomal that Egdac is not his son. They’ve been trying for years, and nothing’s ever come of it. * “The Thunukelo name... my legacy... it dies with me.” Thomal is devastated. She expresses her deepest apologies, but Thomal leaves her. * He leaves his home looking pretty fuckin’ dejected. We all offer our sympathies before Chief Gahvek strides up and claps him on the back. You know what would make Thomal feel better? MAMMOTH HUNTING! * We join the clan on their hunt! The clan’s looking for an albino mammoth. Our plan is to have Angeal cast Banishment on the mammoth which would relocate it to another dimension for a minute. During that time we’ll try and scare off as many mammoths as we can before it comes back, then we’ll wail on it. * Angeal really shines here, even racing up to the albino mammoth and casting Inflict Wounds on it (at fourth level!). She’s gifted with a carved mammoth tusk for her efforts. * We return to the camp and enjoy the celebration there. Sulelia shares a dance with a goliath and is thrown into the air about a dozen times. Lots of fun! * Thomal sees his wife once again. She offers another apology. Thomal tells her he can’t live with this; he’s going to leave with his new family. He wants to do as much good as he can with these people he’s found. * Thomal then joins us in our tent for the night. We’re glad to have him with us. * Bryna and Sulelia ask around for who could take care of Lilith. The chief tells us he’s sure that there are families willing to adopt her, but… He eyes Bryna, then asks her if she has any kids. He suggest she take care of Lilith as her own! Bryna’s pretty taken aback and doesn’t exactly take to the idea, but... * She instead messages her father through Sulelia’s Sending Stone that she had received from Daisy, so that they could keep in touch throughout their journeys. Bryna asks Ranthal if him and Iona would be willing to take care of an orc baby for the time being. Ranthal is totally down with the idea! * Gareth is insistent that we return to the hidden cave entrance we found, and is absolutely convinced that the lich he’d fought all those years ago dwells inside it. Bryna fights against the notion, but eventually accedes. Her and Sulelia take Lilith to the human couple and pay them 100 gold to watch over her for the time being. We will be back. * We ready our gear and venture back to the cave entrance, open it with Angeal’s Chimes of Opening, and leave off there.